happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Buzzles
Buzzles is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Buzzles is a yellow hornet with purple stripes and crooked antennae. Most of the time he is a calm character who likes honey and picnics, though he is short-tempered and can flip-out from certain situations (being swatted, having his hive destroyed, etc.) His eyes turn red whenever he gets angry and will use his stinger as a weapon. Small animals and insects would get stabbed by his stinger, while the majority of larger characters would simply feel pain. Unlike most Flippy-sues, he has difficulty killing characters due to his tiny size. He would either sting multiple times or target vulnerable areas. Most of his deaths would involve being stomped on or crushed (especially by bigger characters). Episodes Starring Roles *Come and Sting Along *Bee Good *The Bear and the Bee *Honey Bugs *Bee Careful *Venus Wasp Trap Featuring Roles *Revenge Licks the Spot *Specieism *Bugging Out *The Bees' Knees *Flower Power *Creepy Crawlies *Bee Gone *Sleepless Night II *The Real Origin of Oddity *Rise of the Mut-Ants *Face Closed *Wasp It Something I Said? *Happiness is Next to Deadliness Appearances *King Bee *To Fear or Not To Fear *The Extreme Team *Just Plane Mad *Wasps and Lions Episodes in Happy Insect Friends Starring Roles *This Little Hive of Mine *Oh, Babee Featuring *Night of the Escapees *Greener Pastures Appearances *New Bug-ginning *Wiggle, Wiggle Deaths #Come and Sting Along - Rubbed on the ground. #Revenge Licks the Spot - Crushed by Licky. #Specieism - Falls and splatters. #Bugging Out - Killed in an explosion. #To Fear or Not To Fear - Impaled by Flowy's quills. #The Bees' Knees - Swatted by Monarch. #Flower Power - Crushed by Shepard. #Creepy Crawlies - Punched into glass. #Bee Good - Crushed by Honeybear. #The Bear and the Bee - Crushed by a tree. #Honey Bugs - Crushed by garbage truck compactor. #Bee Careful - Crushed by Beehive. #Bee Gone - Squashed by Blake's foot #Sleepless Night II - Eaten by a spider #The Real Origin of Oddity - Stepped on by Oddity. #Venus Wasp Trap - Eaten by carnivorous plant. #Wasp It Something I Said? - Crushed by the wasps' nest. #Happiness is Next to Deadliness - Explodes. Deaths in Happy Insect Friends #Night of the Escapees - Stabbed in the eye by Needley's stinger. #New Bug-ginning - Stabbed in the face by Poisonly's stinger. #Wiggle, Wiggle - Crushed by his walls. Kill count *Handy - 1 ("Come and Sting Along") *Baby Face Quito - 1 ("Revenge Licks the Spot" along with Licky) *The Ants - 1 ("Revenge Licks the Spot" along with Licky) *Lifty - 1 ("King Bee" along with other bees) *Sniffles -1 ("Just Plane Mad") *Licky - 2 ("The Extreme Team", "The Bees' Knees" along with multiple bees) *Todd - 1 ("The Bees' Knees" along with multiple bees) *Squabbles - 1 ("Honey Bugs") *Fatty - 1 ("Honey Bugs") *Rigg - 1 ("Bee Careful") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Bee Careful") *Others - 1 (A spider in "Come and Sting Along", some mosquitoes in "Revenge Licks the Spot" along with Licky) *Beetles - 1 ("The Real Origin of Oddity") *Skittery - 1 ("The Real Origin of Oddity") *Josh - 1 ("Rise of the Mut-Ants") Kill Count in Happy Insect Friends *Nibbles - 1 ("Night of the Escapees") *Needley - 1 ("Oh, Babee") *Kneevil - 1 ("Greener Pastures") *Others - 1 ("multiple guards in Night of the Escapees") Trivia *Despite being a bee, he usually lives alone in his hive. This may be because his temper has made it hard for him to share living space. There may be some episodes (such as King Bee) where he lives in a colony. *According to the creator, he can be either a hornet or a bee. He loves to eat honey, and yet he can sting multiple times without losing his stinger. **This may mean he could also be an Africanized or killer bee. **However, when he was added to Happy Insect Friends, it was confirmed he was a hornet. *Once bearing the typical HTF body shape, he would later be redesigned to look similar to The Ants. Gallery Buzzleshive.png|Buzzles' hive Venuswasptrap.png Honeybugs.png|Buzzles vs. Creepy and Crawly Beeboxer.png|I think you are angry with the wrong guy, Buzzles. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Insects Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Season 28 Introductions Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Invertebrates Category:Double Colors Category:Bees Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Small characters Category:The Happy Insect Friend Cast Category:Characters with no ears Category:Free to Use